De idiotas que no ven lo obvio
by eminahinata
Summary: Al final está misión no resultó ser del todo mal. Pre-Slash.


**Título:** De idiotas que no ven lo obvio

**Autor:** eminahinata

**Fandom:** Hawaii Five-0

**Palabras:** 1,749

**Personaje/pareja:** Steve McGarrett/Danny Williams. Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Lori Weston, OMC.

**Clasificación y/o Género:** PG. Pre-Slash. Humor. Romance.

**Resumen: **Al final está misión no resultó ser del todo mal. Pre-Slash.

**Disclaimer:** Hawaii Five-0 y sus personajes son propiedad de Peter Lenkov y CBS. Nada mío, sólo la idea de la historia. . Este fic se hace sin fines de lucrar, ¿vale? Si fueran míos, Danno y Steve estarían juntos desde hace mucho tiempo de forma definida y no sólo por el condenado y maravilloso subtexto. ¿Qué? ¡Se vale soñar!

**Advertencias:** Homofobia. Situado en algún momento en la segunda temporada.

**Notas**: ¡Hola! De nuevo aquí, con inspiración después de tanto tiempo. Bien, ésta historia es un regalo atrasado de regalo para yvarlcris, siendo ésta idea de ella, tomada desde casa_de_ideas. Espero que te guste. Saben que sus comentarios son siempre bienvenidos y sin más que agregar, ¡a leer!

* * *

.

**De idiotas que no ven lo obvio**

By: eminahinata

.

* * *

Si Steve tenía (y quería) culpar a alguien por su actual situación, esa sería, sin duda alguna, Kono. Y probablemente también a Lori. Y el mundo entero.

Todo había comenzado hace dos días cuando el cadáver de un hombre fue encontrado en un basurero en el centro de Oahu por los encargados de limpieza urbana. El cuerpo presentaba notables marcas de tortura, siendo las más obvias las que se encontraban en el pecho y abdomen del hombre que formaban la palabra "fag". Llegaron a la conclusión de que se trataba de un crimen de odio y el Gobernador no estaba contento, por lo que la fuerza de trabajo 5-0 terminó con el caso en sus manos.

Así que ellos terminaron infiltrados en uno de los más exclusivos bares gays de Oahu, con la sospecha de que el muerto fue interceptado en ese lugar. Y ese no era el problema, claro que no. El problema era que Danny, su Danno, era acosado por cuerpos más grandes que del rubio. ¡Joder! ¿Es qué no entendían esos idiotas con las hormonas por los cielos que el rubio adorable venía con él?

Podía escuchar la risa de Chin por el auricular, quién se encontraba al otro lado del bar mientras las chicas esperaban en la camioneta fuera del local. Aunque resultó ser, en realidad, que la risa que sintió en los oídos no venían de Chin, sino del sujeto a su lado sentado en la barra.

—Ardes de celos, amigo —rió el tipo (bastante guapo, hay que admitirlo), quién alzó su copa en un saludo. Él hizo una mueca, ocasionando que el otro volviera a reír.

—No estoy celoso. Danny y yo sólo somos amigos —espetó, bebiendo de su botella. El otro moreno alzó una ceja, incrédulo.

—Bueno, eso no dice las miradas de muerte que has dado a cada hombre que se ha acercado a tu "amigo" en la última hora —pudo escuchar las comillas en la palabra amigo. Frunció el ceño.

—Eso no es verdad —susurró, sabiendo que esa mentira ni él se la creía. El otro negó con la cabeza.

—Claro, claro —volvió a beber—. Soy Devon.

—Steve.

—Un gusto, Steve —ambos estrecharon mano—. ¿Es tu primera vez en un bar gay? —sonrió.

—¿Es tan obvio?

—Un poco —admitió Devon—, pero está bien. Todos son así la primera vez. ¿Y qué te trajo aquí, de todos modos?

—Una apuesta —lo cual no era tanto de una mentira, Kono y Lori habían prácticamente obligado a dicha apuesta. Devon volvió a reír.

—Debí haberlo sabido —alzó una ceja, viendo al otro moreno—. Hay algunas personas que en toda su vida han sido atraídos por el sexo opuesto, pero conocen a alguien del mismo género y hay algo que los atrae, algo misterioso, e inevitablemente llegan a sentirse atraídos físicamente para luego enamorarse, sin importarle en lo más mínimo su condición…

—No entiendo —admitió Steve, no viendo el punto objetivo de esto. Devon sonrió con una paciencia abrumadora.

—Creo que eso es lo que te pasa a ti, Steve —y luego volteó a ver al rubio al final de la barra, quien fue abordado por un hombre más joven y que parecía realmente emocionado halando con Danny. Steve siguió la mirada y por un momento se sintió entumecido.

—Parece ser que conoces mucho de eso —atinó a decir luego de que saliera de su trance, regresando sus ojos al hombre.

—Mi prima se enamoró de está linda chica y todos estaba confundidos, ya que siempre había salido con hombres. Fue como "Guau, no me lo vi venir". Cuando le preguntó su madre, mi tía, mi prima contesto: "No son las mujeres, es sólo ella". Ahora mi prima y su novia llevan ocho años de relación.

—¿Y piensas que me pasa eso a mí… con Danny? —vio como Devon asintió—. ¿Y qué hay de ti?

—Yo ando ahogando mis penas en el alcohol, amigo mío —hizo un gesto, formando una sonrisa triste en un rostro que de repente se vio más viejo—. Me dejo por alguien más joven y que no tiene un trabajo que lo absorbe aunque no quiere que sea así —fue su turno de hacer una mueca.

—Eso duele.

—Dímelo a mí.

Guardaron silencio por un momento, ambos enfrascados en sus recuerdos, rodeados de la música y del ruido de la multitud.

—Tu amigo parece un poco incómodo, ahí — dijo de pronto Devon, por lo que volteó a ver con un rápido movimiento, que bien podría haber roto algún hueso.

Y, ciertamente, Danny parecía incómodo siendo presionado contra el extremo de la barra por un hombre en sus treinta años completamente ebrio.

Devon golpeó su hombro, alentándolo.

—Yo que tú iría a hacer un reclamo totalmente posesivo y público sobre tu amigo —dijo con cierta burla—. Yo lo haría. Él parece que vale la pena y más que eso.

—Lo hace —respondió sin pensarlo.

—Bien, pues hazlo. ¡Qué esperas! Chop, chop —dijo Devon y él sólo le mando una mirada sucia antes de caminar con los hombros cuadrados y una mirada feroz en su rostro.

—¿Algún problema? —preguntó cuándo hubo estado al lado de Danny y del otro tipo. El rubio volteó a verlo con una expresión completamente aliviada, contento de que Steve estuviera ahí. El nunca admitiría a nadie que esa expresión lo hizo sentir cálido y al ver los ojos de Danno tan abiertos lo único que pensó fue en la palabra adorable.

—Oh… —dijo el tipo viéndolo con la mirada perdida, obviamente ebrio—. No, nada. Sólo quería invitar al pequeñin a un trago… —estiró la última silaba de cada palabra.

—¡¿Pequeñin?! —exclamó indignado Danny, siendo completamente ignorado. Steve frunció el ceño, haciendo con un movimiento que el tipo se alejara y que Danny terminara a su lado, una brazo rodeando la cintura del más pequeño. Tampoco admitirá que se sentía tan bien haciendo esta demostración de posesividad en público, especialmente cuando Danny lo miraba con gran sorpresa. .

—Él no necesita que lo invites, viene _conmigo_ —remarcó la última palabra, viendo como el tipo fruncía el ceño y los veía uno a uno.

—¿Es tuyo? —dijo con la voz rasposa—. Oh, no lo sabía… —alzó las manos en rendición, saliendo de allí con pasos temblorosos.

—Steve —escuchó el suspiró de Danny.

—¿Sí?

—Ya puedes soltarme.

—Bien.

—Steve…

—¿Sí, Danno?

—No me has soltado.

—Puedo ver eso.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no quiero hacerlo —sonrió con petulancia ante eso. Danny le mandó una mirada incrédula, su rostro de repente un poco rojo. Pero fueron interrumpidos por la distorsionada y metálica voz de Kono a través del auricular.

—_Chicos, lamento interrumpir su charla, pero algo parece sospechoso en la salida al callejón_.

—Bien, vamos para allá —dijo e hizo un gesto a Chin para luego dirigirse a donde Kono les había indicado. Rápidamente volteó a ver a la barra, viendo que Devon no se encontraba ya en ella, la copa vacía y olvidada sobre la madera.

Algo definitivamente no estaba bien.

Pronto se hubieron encontrado saliendo por la puerta hacia el callejón (en serio, ¿qué tan cliché sonaba eso?), viendo como una sombra arrastraba a un hombre, recargando todo el peso en su cuerpo.

—¡Alto ahí! —y como era de esperar, el "¡Alto ahí!" no hizo efecto. La figura se sobresaltó notoriamente, dejando caer el otro cuerpo antes de salir corriendo.

Chin fue el primero en salir corriendo, dejando que él y Danny se acercaran al cuerpo tendido en el suelo.

—¿Devon? —preguntó cuándo estuvieron cerca, Danny arrodillándose al lado del hombre y buscando su pulso.

—Hm.

—Parece que lo han drogado —dijo Danny en un suspiro. Él asintió, aliviado.

—Bien. Voy tras Chin. Quédate con él y llama a una ambulancia —dicho esto salió corriendo, escuchando el débil sonido de gritos, guiándolo en la dirección.

Al momento que llegó, vio a Kono darle una patada al hombre, dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo. Realmente se sentía orgulloso sobre la novata que ya no era tan novata. Se acercó a Chin, quien miraba al tipo con un poco de lástima. Las patadas de Kono dolían en serio.

—Steve —asintió Chin—, ¿cómo está?

—Drogado, pero vivo —hizo un gesto a las chicas, que recogían al tipo para llevarlo a la sede para ser interrogado.

—Bien. Voy con las chicas —señalo con la cabeza en la dirección del callejón antes de alzar las cejas y golpear su hombro con una palmadita amistosa—. Ve y resuelve de una vez por toda esta situación. Hay una cierta cantidad de tiempo que un hombre puede soportar toda esa tensión sexual antes de querer arrancarse el cabello —y dicho esto se fue tras las chicas.

Parpadeó y nuevamente parpadeó, su mandíbula un poco desencajada de su sitio.

¡Sabía que lo hicieron adrede!

Cuando regreso, a donde se encontraba Danny y Devon, vio que la ambulancia había llegado en un tiempo record y que subían en una camilla al hombre drogado, listos para partir en dirección del hospital. Estaba un poco sorprendido por la rapidez de la ambulancia, pero no menos aliviado por eso. (Lo que Steve no sabía es que la ambulancia había estado todo el tiempo cerca, ya la experiencia hablando de sobra).

—Danny… —se acercó trotando, viendo como el rubio veía a la ambulancia irse con una expresión confundida totalmente adorable.

—Hm.

—¿Qué sucede? —el rubio volteo a verlo con las cejas alzadas.

—Ese tipo empezó a balbucear cosas que realmente no entendí —señaló a donde la ambulancia se había perdido en la oscuridad—. Algo sobre: "Son tan adorables" y "Son unos idiotas que no ven lo obvio" y "Como extraño a Shawn" ¡y luego me vio como si sintiera pena por mí! Era él el que estaba drogado, no yo —movió sus manos al ritmo de cada palabra. Por única respuesta atino a sonreír. Más tarde se encargaría de llevarle una canasta de fruta a Devon. U ofrecerle partirle la cara al tal Shawn por romperle el corazón. Devon resultaría ser un gran amigo, pensó Steve.

—Ya~ —respondió, acercándose un poco más al hombre pequeño. Danny frunció el ceño en su dirección—. Pero tiene algo de razón, ¿sabes?

—¿Ah?

—Somos unos idiotas —colocó sus manos sobre la cadera del rubio, acercándolo a su cuerpo. Danny jadeó, alzando sus ojos azules para verlo y aprovechó ese movimiento para unir sus bocas en un casto beso. Beso que fue devuelto con la misma ternura.

Al final está misión no resultó ser del todo mal.


End file.
